See You On The Other Side
by Poison Maker
Summary: It all started with a note that turned into a concert, a war and a love that will last forever. HPDM slash, One-shot, song-fic.


**See You On The Other Side**

**By DarkRain991**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The lyrics are owned by The Cranberries and Ozzy Osbourne and Harry Potter is owned by J.K.Rowling (is that how you spell it?).

**Summary:** It all started with a note that turned into a concert, a war and a love that will last forever. HPDM slash, One-shot, song-fic.

* * *

"Children, a note from an anonymous person ask for the whole school to meet at the Quidditch Pitch at lunch today," Dumbledore stated at breakfast "Thank you."

Whispers started to break out; everyone was wondering who could have written the note. Harry Potter sat with Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottem, all of them staring calmly at the students and teachers. Harry leaned over the table and whispered to them "I think we should go get ready."

With confirming nods, they left.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the only way Harry?" asked Ron, sitting next to Neville in the Room of Requirement.

"Yes"

"Maybe we should have told Dumbledore or a teacher or someone!" said Hermione

"Hermione you don't get it, if there was another way I would use it, but there's not," Harry sighed "Just remember the chant for the shield tomorrow."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was standing at the front of what appeared to be a stage, looking worriedly into the crowd. No-one new of he's secret crush on Harry Potter, crazy I know, and he's love has been missing all morning.

Giving up, Draco turned to the stage to see people walking onto it, people that looked _very_ familiar.

* * *

Ron sat at he's drums,

Hermione took her place with her guitar,

Neville also took he's place with his bass,

And Harry took the microphone and said to the crowd,

"Hello students and teachers of Hogwarts, you might be wondering why we called all of you out here but we need to say a few word and play a few songs that we wrote.

Now you all know that I'm gay, and this is for my love that does not know I love him."

Harry looked at Ron, Neville and Hermione, gave a nod, and then Neville started his bass,

_There are no unlockable doors  
There are no unwinable wars  
There are no unrightable wrongs  
Or unsignable songs_

_There are no unbeatable odds  
There are no believable gods  
There are no unnameable names  
Shall I say it again, yeah_

_There are no impossible dreams  
There are no invisible seams  
Each night when the day is through  
I don't ask much_

_I just want you  
I just want you_

_There are no uncriminal crimes  
There are no unrhymable rhymes  
There are no identical twins or  
Forgivable sins_

_There are no incurable ills  
There are no unkillable thrills  
One thing and you know it's true,  
I don't ask much_

_I just want you  
I just want you  
I just want you  
I just want you_

_I'm sick and tired of bein' sick and tired  
I used to go to bed so high and wired, yeah - yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think I'll buy myself some plastic water  
I guess I should have married lennon's daughter, yeah - yeah, yeah, yeah_

_There are no unachievable goals  
There are no unsaveable souls  
No legitimate kings or queens, do  
You know what I mean? yeah_

_There are no indisputable truths  
And there ain't no fountain of youth  
Each night when the day is through,  
I don't ask much_

_I just want you  
I just want you  
I just want you  
I just want you  
I just want you_

When the music ended, Harry opened he's eyes, looked out into the crowd and said,

"This song is about the war, that is coming up sooner then you think, and for the people that will suffer from it."

Harry once again heard the starting bass line and began to sing,

_Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken?_

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.  
In your head, in your head they are fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are crying..._

_In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,   
Zombie, zombie, zombie_

_Another mother's breakin',  
Heart is taking over.  
When the vi'lence causes silence,  
We must be mistaken._

_It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.  
In your head, in your head they're still fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are dying..._

_In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie

* * *

_

Draco (as well as others (mostly muggleborns)) had tears coming out of he's eyes at the end of that song. It was so emotional the way Harry sang it.

* * *

"This is the last song and it goes out to the man I love, Draco Malfoy!"

With that Harry began to sing one last time,

_Voices, a thousand, thousand voices  
Whispering, the time has passed for choices  
Golden days are passing over, yeah_

_I can't seem to see you baby  
Although my eyes are open wide  
But I know I'll see you once more  
When I see you, I'll see you on the other side  
Yes, I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side_

_Leaving, I hate to see you cry  
Grieving, I hate to say goodbye  
Dust and ash forever, yeah_

_Though I know we must be parted  
As sure as stars are in the sky  
I'm gonna see when it comes to glory  
And I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side  
Yes I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side_

_Never thought I'd feel like this  
Strange to be alone, yeah  
But we'll be together  
Carved in stone, carved in stone, carved in stone_

_Hold me, hold me tight, I'm falling  
Far away. distant voices calling  
I'm so cold. I need you darling, yeah_

_I was down, but now I'm flying  
Straight across the great divide  
I know you're crying, but I'll stop you crying  
When I see you, I see you on the other side  
Yes. I'll see you. See you on the other side  
I'm gonna see you. See you on the other side  
God knows I'll see you, see you on the other side, yeah_

When Harry finished singing he grabbed Draco out of the crowd and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

'Oh Merlin he's kissing me, and he loves me! Wait what did he's song mean, he's not going to die soon, is he?' Draco thought.

When the kiss ended he heard a distant _goodbye_ and suddenly he felt cold.

* * *

Harry ended the kiss, said a sad goodbye and then he, Ron, Neville and Hermione did the impossible, and apperated out of Hogwarts to a safe house.

"Do you think it was the right thing to do to Draco, Harry?" said Neville.

Harry just stared out of the window and said "I'm not sure Neville, I'm not sure."

The next day Hogwarts was attacked by Voldemort, the final battle was here.

* * *

River's of blood ran everywhere, it was a sight no-on could stand. But the fighting stopped when a dome-like shield surround Voldemort and a hooded figure.

"Hello Tom," said Harry, taking down he's hood, "ready to die?"

"Not today Potter!" spat Voldemort "You're the one who's going to die!"

"No Tom, we're both going to die."

"What do you mean?!?!" Voldemort said, suddenly looking scared.

"The only way to kill you is to kill us both. I'm sacrificing myself for the world and the people I love." Then Harry rose he's arms and a black ball of energy, with pulsing purple ripples, started to grow at a fast rate.

It grew to the size of a car when Harry felt someone staring at him.

It was Draco.

He was kneeling against the shield with tears running down he's perfect face. Harry felt he's own tears coming down and he mouthed 'I love you Draco.'

* * *

Draco was standing over he's fathers dead body with contempt when he saw the shield with Harry and You-Know-Who inside.

He raced over in horror when a black energy ball formed in he's loves hands. Harry was going to explode he's magic.

Draco sat crying and watching he's love. When Harry turned his face towards him, crying, and mouthed 'I love you Draco',

Draco just cried harder and mouthed back 'I love you too Harry'. Then the magic exploded, taking he's love from he's life.

* * *

One Year Later

Hermione and Draco were walking along the lake at Malfoy Manor when she asked "You miss him, don't you Draco?"

He turned towards her, with one lone tear sliding down he's face, "I do," then he smiled and said,

"But I'll see him on the other side."

* * *

**DarkRain991: **FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you review I'll give you a cookie and maybe some vodka!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
